The new variety of red raspberry, Rubus idaeus L., was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out at Lynden, Washington State, USA. It was selected from a population of seedlings derived from a controlled cross carried out in 2006 between ‘Wakefield’ (seed parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,185) and ‘NR14’ (pollen parent) (not patented). The original plant of the new variety was selected in 2008 for suitability for machine harvesting and for process markets. In 2010, ‘NN08002’ was asexually propagated by tissue culture. The resulting plants were planted at Lynden, Wash., USA and were subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety, ‘NN08002’, are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.